Redemption
by crazy-antman
Summary: dark hinanaru.rn9 demons, 9 fallen celestials. what do you get?rna BIG mess! NaruOC. Constructive flames needed.
1. Loss Of control

Disclaimer : I do not own naruto. The genius who created the series is one whose name will live long in anime history, i believe! 

'...' - thoughts "..." - speech now, lets get started!  
Chapter 1: Loss of control!

* * *

Naruto woke up early this morning, with the sunlight cutting brillianty through the curtains of his home.  
'What a beautiful morning!' Naruto thought, as he stretched himself, residing in the bed which he has slept in for the past 13 years of his life.  
At the thought of his life, he frowned. 

flashback 8 years ago -

* * *

"What have i done! i didn't do anything wrong! Ah!", a little Naruto sat on the cold hard ground, crying, as a crowd gathered around him, mummuring to themselves.  
"Shut up! Little demon... What do you think you're doing?", an angry shoutkeeper shouted at the little blonde boy with filth all over his oversized jumper.  
"i...didn't do anything wrong! why...? why did you have to hit me and chase me out of the shop? why...", the blonde kid screamed out while sobbing. "You demon... Anyone has the right to do that! Do you know because of you, our village's most powerful and loved man is now dead?", the man shouted back, his face glowering red with hatred.  
"Its not my fault! I don't think i was even born yet!", the child retorted sullenly.  
"Why you little... see if i am going to teach you a lesson...", the man said, as he rolled up his sleeves.  
"whats all this commotion about?", boomed a voice filled with wisdom, covered by age, as the third Hokage arrived at the scene.  
"Hokage-sama! You're just in time, this boy here, was wreacking havoc in my shop while"  
He never did get to finish his sentence as the Sandaime cut him off by saying,"Your shop is in perfect condition. What possible havoc could have occurred?" 

The crowd began to mumur again as they dispersed. The shopkeeper angrily stormed off back to his shop mumbling about why the Hokage would bother with such a trival matter.  
To the boy, the hokage said, "Its alright now... Come with me boy. I will keep you safe."

* * *

'All thanks to the old man that i am still alive and well... maybe i really should have treated him with more respect...' Naruto thought, recallecting the time which the old man died to protect the village from the snake scum, Orochimaru... 'No, i should not think about such things now!" he thought as he bounced off his bed, running to the kitchen to heat up a packet of instant ramen before rushing off to meet Sakura-chan at the bridge.  
In a few moments, Naruto was rushing down the streets, bouncing off buildings as if they were stepping stones.  
"GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled out as he landed on the bridge.  
"hmp... Good morning Naruto." was all he got in reply. Naruto looked at the opposite side of the bridge and saw Sasuke, that stuck up bastard who kept that -iamsocool- and -dontcomenearme- attitude.  
'Some would call the bond between us rivalry, others would call it brotherly affection... whatever, i don't want to care'  
Then, something clicked, 'of course! Sakura-chan must be upset because Sasuke pissed her off again!' 

Since Kakashi-sensei was going to be late again, Naruto decided to take a quick nap.  
Before Naruto even managed to shut his eyes, a voice said,"Yo, mornin' everyone! sorry, i am late because there's this"  
Without even turning to look at him, Naruto shouted, "YOU LIAR!I BET YOU WERE LOST IN THAT PERVERTED BOOK OF YOURS"  
A deep chuckle was heard before the voice which became enthusiastic all of a sudden said again,"okay, today, there are no missions because Gai took all the B class missions for his team, so you'll have to... walk six dogs today!"

Seriously pissed off, Naruto cried out, "No WAY AM I GOING TO DO THAT SHIT! SASUKE BASTARD CAN DO IT HIMSELF!" There wasn't even a reply as they already started moving away. Naruto shouted,"Hey, whats the meaning of this, you all ignoring me"  
The cold voice of Sasuke replied,"So what if we do, dope"  
That did it... That was the last straw. Naruto stormed off and went straight to Tsunade-baachan's office.

When Naruto reached the office, he found her awake working on some documents.  
Naruto slammed the door and complained to her, strangely, she didn't say anything, and asked if he could give her a moment so she could finish her work in peace.  
'hmp...That does it, to think i even thought she cared...'

He sulked all the way home ignoring the dirty looks thrown onto him by the villagers.  
Naruto knew he was more than powerful enough to take on all of them, but he couldn't... he musn't... not with Iruka sensei watching over him.  
Naruto didn't want to shame him... Iruka was the only person who would acknowledge Naruto for who he truly was.

Changing direction, running all the way to his sensei's house humming a happy tune, Naruto kicked open the door to find the whole apartment in a mess, paper strewn all over the place.  
Immediately, Naruto knew something was wrong. 'Iruka sensei would never leave things this messy'  
Naruto ran into his teacher's bedroom to see cracks in the walls, pillow stuffings everywhere.  
Sweat starting to form on his forehead, Naruto rushed everywhere in the house to find Iruka.  
he wasn't anywhere...'Could it be that someone kidnapped him?' Naruto thought. No, Iruka-sensei would never allow himself to be kidnapped...

His nose picked up something... The stench of blood!

Immediately, Kyuubi's senses kicked in, and Naruto traced the scent to his sensei's bedroom again, this time, his closet.Hands shaking, Naruto turned the knob to open the door.  
the hinges creaked as the door swung open opened, a thudding sound was heard as an armless, bloody, badly disfigured body of Umino Iruka dropped onto the floor.  
Tears flooded his eyes as he screamed out "NO!" And the whole of Konoha echoed with this word.

* * *

14 hours later 

"Don't cry Naruto-kun..." Tsunade said as she stroked Naruto's back as he sobbed.  
"why... why did you die...? why did you leave me"  
Tsunade shook her head as she said,"Naruto, he's dead"  
"NO! He isn't dead! he can't be... he can't be...", "I told you Naruto, Iruka-san was found giving our villages secret away to the Grass country! He is a traitor"  
"YOU LIAR! Iruka-sensei would never do anything like that! he's too upright to do such a thing"  
"Investigations have been found and proven correct. He had to die for the amount of secrets he had given away"  
"SHUT UP! To think i thought you cared... You don't even know Iruka-sensei"  
"You're right. I don't but it doesn't change anything now," Tsunade said coldly, as she stood up, turned around and walked away, leaving a sobbing Naruto behind.

* * *

As ANBU came to clear up the corspe and the house, Naruto begged them to leave him Iruka's body to give it a proper burial.  
They not only refused him, but they spat at him saying,"If Iruka's spirit knew he that you were going to bury him, he'd never be at peace!Now, get out of our way, Demon!"Hatred and dripped in the ANBU's voice like honey on a hive.Naruto's eyes widened in shock and Kyuubi's voice rang in his head. 

'HN... HAD ENOUGH YET KID, OR WANT TO SUFFER MORE?'

"SHUT UP DAMN FOX! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT"IF YOU WANT TO HAVE REVENGE, I COULD ALWAYS HELP YOU...', said the 9 tailed youma, kyuubi, grinning wildly in his cage.

In Naruto's current condition, he unconciously permitted to let Kyuubi use his body, on condition that Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Neji and Jiraiya be the only ones to be spared while the Kitsune took over.

* * *

There was a deafening howl in the village of leaf that rocked trough the entire fire country announcing the re-awakening of the youma, Kyuubi. 

Countless shinobi from the leaf died within that day alone, leaving a tiny group of survivors who were spared due to Naruto, coming back to conciousness, because Kyuubi had forgotten his promise and almost killed Sasuke.

"What... where am i?... what happened? Why are my hands red... OH SHIT!" Naruto cried out, as realisation dawned upon him. When he looked down from his position, Konoha was in ruins, bathed in blood, and dead bodies of the shinobi who tried to stop Kyuubi littered the place.

"It can't be... IT CAN'T BE! NO!"

Naruto ran away, leaving the survivors to clear the dead bodies and mourn for many brave shinobi died in one day because of the grief caused upon a single individual, who only had so much of happy memories in his entire life.

* * *

To be continued... 

How is it?  
Apologies for a bit of the OCness.  
Took me an hour plus to write this thing!  
RR please!  
Warning: Some of my own characters running in next chapter! Don't worry, they're not God-like. Strongest of them is still weaker than Itachi.  
next chapter: Deep regret (Heavy Angst)


	2. Deep regret

Disclaimer : I do not own naruto. The genius who created the series is one whose name will live long in anime history, i believe! 

'...' - thoughts "..." - speech now, lets get started!  
Chapter 2: Deep regret...

* * *

Summary of the previous chapter :

Naruto ran away, leaving the survivors to clear the dead bodies and mourn for many brave shinobi died in one day because of the grief caused upon a single individual, who only had so much of happy memories in his entire life.

* * *

Naruto stood in the clearing, a few feet away from Lake Akima, which lay in an unknown valley densely surrounded by trees.

He looked at his hands, stained dry red by the blood of his comrades. 'No, once comrades...'Naruto thought to himself, tears pooling once again in those beautiful azure eyes of his.

Reminiscence of the past times where he and Kiba were arguing, having so much fun. Though most people sensed tension between Kiba and Naruto, they were wrong... Those two were more similar then anyone could have imagined. KiOkay then prepare to die!" exclaimed Kyuubi as he tossed away the corspe of a badly chewed up shinobi and started his charge towards Kiba.

A few feet from Kiba, the charge was suddenly halted when a blur shot out and hit Kyuubi away from Kiba.

"Kiba, Run, NOW! I'll hold him back as long as possible! Head to devastation shelter 08! Hinata, Lee, Sakura and most of the civilians are there already! We need to get them out of here! NOW! MOVE!" Shouted his red-eyed sensei, as she backed down into a basic taijutsu st21 Stop this madness! What the hell overcame you! Stop this now!" Shouted Kiba as Kyuubi rampaged through Konoha in Naruto's body.

"The Boy is now unconcious brat! If you all had treated him any better, there was no way he would ever give up fighting me! So, shut up! You don't even deserve to call him by the name! Wait... He didn't say i need to spare you..." said Kyuubi, as he grinned like a maniac, showing of fangs dripping with blood.

Kiba stood there, mouth wide open in shock as Akamaru started backing away, whining in fear of the monster that took over the body of his master's close friend.

"So... want to run? No? Okay then prepare to die!" exclaimed Kyuubi as he tossed away the corspe of a badly chewed up shinobi and started his charge towards Kiba.

A few feet from Kiba, the charge was suddenly halted when a blur shot out and hit Kyuubi away from Kiba.

"Kiba, Run, NOW! I'll hold him back as long as possible! Head to devastation shelter 08! Hinata, Lee, Sakura and most of the civilians are there already! We need to get them out of here! NOW! MOVE!" Shouted his red-eyed sensei, as she backed down into a basic taijutsu stance.

"Hn... You really dissapoint me, Kurenai-san... I thought you wouldn't underestimate me, especially after you saw me crush your parents with a breath alone... Besides, what makes you think you can stop me with such a basic taijutsu stance?" chuckled Kyuubi as he noted Kiba scooping up Akamaru, grabbing one last look at his sensei before running off.

"Ha, i never once even considered about defeating you. Listen, i said to 'hold you back' not defeat you." with that, Kurenai sprang at Kyuubi aiming a kick at his face.

Kyuubi just smiled before he went poof.

"Darn" was all Kurenai said as she sprinted along the path which she saw Kiba running.

"Where is that damn boy? I thought i told him to come here?" Kurenai shouted at Lee as he stammered while shifting his feer uncomfortably as his face downcast.

"Sa- Sakura tho-thought s-sh-she..."

"Shut up! Take a deep breath, than talk!" screamed Kurenai as she stared angrily at the Gai look- alike. Lee, took a deep breath and said in an instant,

"Sakura thought she heard a scream, and she and Sasuke went to check out if the person who screamed was alright. I wanted to go too, but she made me promise that i was to guard the civilians with my life, so there was no way i could go, so i... so i let them go..." said Lee, the last part in a whisper, with all his youthful spirit seemingly gone.

"Shit!" "Don't worry Kurenai, i'll look for them now." said a blood soaked Kakashi in his ANBU uniform.

"Right now Kurenai, listen. Hinata, Neji, Hanabi, Shino, Ten Ten, Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino are now on their way here. They should be here in 30 seconds. Take them, and lead the civilians into the secret tunnel which leads from here to the sand. Do not stop until i come back. If i don't come back, lead the people to start a life elsewhere." Said Kakashi, sorrow clear in his usually lazy eye, anger clearly present in his fast spinning sharingan eye."I am sorry." With that Kakashi vanished into the night.

Kyuubi watched intently at this scene. After taking note of the exits and enterances of the tunnel, Kyuubi ran into the blood soaked streets of Konoha.

Grinning, he ran towards the the west exit of Konoha, which was the exit closest to the sand country.

That was when he ran into Sakura, Sasuke and Kiba.

"WOW! Three people, young ones too! Pure fresh blood!" shouted Kyuubi as licked his lips and charged out at then with his clawed hands outstretched, ready for the surge of blood yet again.

Suddenly, his charge was turned off course when four consecutive hits landed on his right shoulder, chest, neck and thigh respectively, sealing the chakra points at the same time.

Growling, Kyuubi glared at the man with Raven black hair and eyes with three swords in each of them, knowing he was responsible for the hits.

Frown turning to grin, Kyuubi said, "My my... Sasuke, which of your friends you killed now? tsk tsk"

"It is you, that I will be killing. My friend is already dead." Growled the man, angry words broke through the scowling mouth.

"And may i ask who that lucky person may be?" asked Kyuubi in a really sarcastic voice.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"No... It can't be..." muttered Naruto/Kyuubi as purple slits turned to Cerulean eyes and back again.

"AH! I WILL KILL YOU!" Cried out Kyuubi as he lashed out with a chakra filled claw aiming to hit Sasuke's heart.

Sasuke could barely dodge that high speed attack as it swiped through his arm as blood trickled down his bisceps.

"No... Get lost! The body is mine! No... ARGH!" cried out Kyuubi/Naruto as eyes once again, flashed from azure to flaming sapphire many times.

Bounding away, clutching his head in pain, Kyuubi sped off to the Hokage tower.

Leaping to the top of the destroyed tower, Naruto slammed Kyuubi shut back in the cell and replaced the seals over them in his mind as Kyuubi snapped and lashed out angrily at its container, howling dripped with hate and anger.

Azure eyes opened to see the destroyed buildings, burning buildings, bloodsoaked streets and dead corspes. His nose caught the scent of death, happily reaping souls of the newly dead.  
Eyes widening in shock, the word "NO!" was roared out in pain and agony at what he had done.

* * *

Naruto sobbed as all those memories rushed by him. Sad memories, sorrowful memories, a few happy memories. Then darkness.

His entire world has collasped. With him as the factor, why.

His hands clutching at his face, tears streamed as he moaned to himself,"why..."

"I knew I'd find you here..." said a familiar voice, as Naruto's mind snapped back into reality.

"I know what you want... I think i want it too... Please, kill me..." said Naruto in a sorrowful voice, eyes looking at his former sensei with guilt. Eyes that puffed out from crying, eyes that filled with sorrow, pain, anguish that shouldn't ever been there.

"You're wrong... I knew this would happen, sooner or later...What do you think you should do now?"

"I don't know sensei... I really don't know... What have i done sensei? why did i...?"

"Whatever happened Naruto, it has happened... Let it go..." said Kakashi in a sad voice.

"Please leave me alone sensei... I don't know how to face you anymore... I don't think i know how to face anyone anymore... I am sorry..."

With that, Naruto broke down again, this time, crying even harder, whispering the words,"I am sorry... so sorry..."

Kakashi shook his head silently as he used a teleporting jutsu to get to Kurenai to tell them everything was alright now.

* * *

"Mou... Even the heavens will never forgive me..." whispered Naruto to himself, as he saw the moon, blood red in the sky.

Bushes rustled and leaves begun to fly all over the place,

'Somebody else is here... Good... time for the evil within me to be killed...'

"Hey, turn around and face me will you! I know that you know i am here." Snapped an irritated voice of a girl at Naruto.

* * *

Yo, end of chapter 2. what do you think? D I like it pretty much.  
Took me one hour again... It looks pretty short though... sighs I admire Princess Tsunade and a few other writers as well... they can write such long chapters.  
If anyone has any cool pointers to teach me, or if i have made a mistake somewhere, please guide me along. I am still new at this.  
Pls RR.  
Next chapter: Should i hope again?

Er0-Jounin


	3. Should I hope again?

Disclaimer: Ne, i do not own Naruto, as much as i love it. 

'...' - thoughts "..." - speech now... lets get the ball(Akimachi Chouji) rolling! grins  
Chapter 3: Should I hope again?

* * *

From last episode:

'Somebody else is here... Good... time for the evil within me to be killed...'

"Hey, turn around and face me will you? I know that you know i am here." Snapped an irritated voice of a girl at Naruto.

* * *

Naruto snapped around to face a girl, who looked no older than him glaring at him with turquoise eyes burning with a flame which reminded him of his friend, Rock Lee.

'Hm... I wonder what jutsu she's gonna use to start this off...' thought Naruto

"Hey, girlie, just letting you know, i won't let you kill me without a fight." said Naruto as he started forming seals with both hands.

"Oh really?" whispered a voice coming from behind his ear.

Naruto stopped forming seals when his hand appeared to be binded by brilliant purple chakra threads.

A few seconds later, several masked ninja's dropped silently from the already surrounded clearing.

Noting that they bore no forehead protectors, Naruto was stunned as to how he could have been overpowered by non-ninjitsu users.

A sharp voice jerked him back to reality.

"Take him away. He will be trialed on counts of attempt to attack officer and tresspassing of neutral grounds."

So... The girl he met before had been an officer.

'This might be interesting...' thought Naruto, as he was hauled away, totally forgetting about committing suicide and such dark thoughts he had a few moments ago.

'Oh yeah, i should ask her for her name. And i think i should count their numbers as well...' Naruto opened his mouth to speak but before a single sound came out, he fell into a world of darkness.

* * *

"Looks like that took care of him. Now, listen up everyone. I have no idea if he has any backup whatsoever so... I am going to check it out. Bring him back to headquaters and await further orders from the captain. I'll see you guys later. Any questions? None? Good. See ya." With that, the girl vanished into the dead of the night leaving no evidence of ever being here.

-

'What is a boy of his age doing here in the middle of the forest... a few hundred metres and he would have stumbled upon our hidden village... Oh Kami-sama knows how many of them we've had to kill before they could expose our village... When will this madness ever end...?' thought the girl as she sped through the forests she called home.

"Oi! Mikomi-san!"

Mikomi stopped running and turned towards the direction of the shout.

A soldier in similar dark green flak jacket came rushing into view, "Mikomi-san, the captain requests your immediate presence at HQ. It seems that something big has happened again."

Sighing, the girl nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Yes captain, you called for me?" asked Mikomi as she swept a gloved hand through her dark purple hair.

"Yes... Mikomi... Our border guards have reported sounds of massive destruction from the west of our village. the council has ordered for you to organise a team of special forces to investigate. And... If you don't mind my saying, the offender you caught back reeks of death... I don't like it..." said the man in uniform, white hair covering his head showing signs of old age.

"Hai... I sensed it too. I don't know what he has done, but I don't think its anything good, given that he is covered in blood... As for the mission, i will move at once."

"Wait! Mikomi!" shouted a man as he slammed open the door.

"Sorry to interrupt commander but may i boldly request that i take over Mikomi-sama's current mission?" said a young man with navy blue hair which was tied into a shoulder length horse-tail at his back.

"Why?" was the statement from the elderly captain. "The council did not request for you."

"But I have relatives from the east, Konoha! I need to go there and check it out! Please Captain Yaroshi... I beg of you, i must go."

A few moments of silence graced the office as the captain pondered.

"Very well Hyuuga Yoshiko... Remember, do not battle unless absolutely neccessary. You are there just to gather information understood?"

"Yes! Yes! Thank you so much captain, I will gather my men and move out immediately!" with that, the man known as Hyuuga Yoshiko vanished with a puff of smoke.

"Well... He sure seems anxious... So... What do i do now old man?" asked the girl rolling her eyes in total boredom.

Frowning at the term 'old man', captain Yaroshi explained that Mikomi had to take over Yoshiko's assignment of interrogating their prisoner. Nodding in understanding, Mikomi headed off to the interrogation room.

* * *

Naruto blinked as he opened his eyes... He frowned as this bright light shined into his eyes.

'Damn... What is this justsu? i don't sense any chakra in this light...'

"Oi! Can you people turn off the damn light?" Naruto called out as he tried to shield his eyes only to realise his hands were still binded by chakra ropes.

**"Shut up! This is an interrogation chamber. Not some nursery where everything will be adjusted to your liking... If you don't like it, then you had better talk!" **Shouted a male voice.** "Who are you, what were you doing in our territory? Why are you covered in blood? Spit it out! Now!"**

'Hm... Where am i... are those ANBU?... It can't be... its destroyed... I destroyed it already... It can't be...' thought Naruto, as he bit his lip to control sobs from coming out of his tearing heart.

The scene where Iruka fell out from his closet started replaying themselves in his mind, as it raced, showing him memories of Kyuubi. Images of his body throwing aside Genma, crushing Tsunade's arm bones, killing and tearing out throats of ANBU. It was horrible.

Thoughts of Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi several hours ago played in his mind. Images of Hinata blushing around him. Pictures of him and Kiba quarreling. And, the realisation that his... home.  
The place where he swore to protect. The place which he called home. The place where he swore to become... Hokage...

"Its gone now... Its all gone now..." Naruto whispered to himself as tears started streaming down his face.

The officer in the room strained to catch his prisoner's words. When he failed to do so, he shouted again in anger,**"Hey! Damn Kid! if you want to ever get out of here in one peice, you'd better co-operate with us and tell us what the hell were you doing in the preimeter of our village!"**

At the tone of the officer, Naruto recalled Tsunade's words.

_"SHUT UP! To think i thought you cared... You don't even know Iruka-sensei"  
"You're right. I don't but it doesn't change anything now," Tsunade said coldly, as she stood up, turned around and walked away, leaving a sobbing Naruto behind._

This thought caused Naruto to burst out sobbing.

The sudden turn of events shocked the officer, who then turned off the lamp and left the room, not knowing what to do next.

* * *

Mikomi walked down the hallway only to see the interrogation officers walking in circles in front of the coffee machine.

"Hey guys. What are you guys doing out here?" Mikomi asked, curious as to why the officers came out so soon.

"The Kid's crying... Damn, i think i'm becoming soft after having my own children..." said the officer who shouted at Naruto.

'So... these guys aren't as emotionless as they made themselves out to be...'

The thought made Mikomi fight back a giggle, as she turned the knob to enter the room after telling the officers she would take over them for the rest of the night.

"Hey there... You alright?" asked Mikomi in a concerned voice as she looked at the pale face of Naruto.

Naruto chose not to answer.

'They're better off killing me... I know it... I don't know what to do again... Oh father... how dissapointed you would be of me...' Naruto's heart tore apart as images of the Yondaime frowned at him. 'Maybe if Jiraiya didn't tell me my father was the one who sealed this... this monster in me... Maybe it would have hurt less...' Again, tears pooled up in his eyes...

Mikomi looked at the blonde with curious yet sad eyes. In her mind, she asked herself,'Oh kami-sama... why do us young people bear all the burdens of pain and sorrow these days...'

With a sweep of her hand, the chakra binds around Naruto's hands vanished.

She placed her hand on the shoulders of Naruto and said, "Hey, whatever it is, don't worry... Just tell us anything you know. Everything will be just alright..."

Naruto shook his head.

"No..." he muttered, "Nothing is alright..."

Not knowing what he was talking about, Mikomi shook her head saying, "What could possibly go wrong?" in a carefree manner.

"I KILLED MY WHOLE GODDAMNED FUCKING VILLAGE! THATS WRONG! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHATS WRONG!" burst out Naruto, tears falling freely down his face as he spat out those word, his face torn by anguish.

Shocked, Mikomi quickly gathered what cool she had and retorted,"Well, at least that explains the blood..."

"Well... I'll leave here to pull yourself together before i talk to you again tomorrow. And I will, talk to you tomorrow. If you need anything, just ask the guard. Say that Mikomi is in charge of you."

With that, Mikomi turned around and left. However Mikomi wasn't as calm as she made herself out to be. Her mind was swirling with emotion of her past.

* * *

Mikomi's flashback, 12 years ago.

-

"Mikomi-chan! Its your fifth birthday! Here! I got a present for you! Mikomi-chan...?"

Her friend eyes widened as Mikomi surged with a bright orange red chakra, as though flames were consuming her.

Her eyes opened with slits that showed keen red eyes of fire. A screech was heard as the red chakra burst out from Mikomi's back. The chakra formed the shape of brilliant red wings.

Everyone in the town was shocked by the loud screech that would even put a lion's roar to shame.

Mikomi's parents rushed into their daughter's room to find the seal of a pheonix burned deeply onto her right shoulder. The seal of a pheonix resembled two fiery wings and a arrowhead at the base of the wings. The seal itself was burning with blue flame.

Fear overcame them, for they knew that the seal of the pheonix was weakening. Before they could do anything, the body of Mikomi exploded in birlliant fire red chakra, giving the chakra a shape.

The shape of the pheonix. The pheonix of death.

The shape screeched again before releasing a wave of burning chakra which incenerated the entire village. The flame of the pheonix rose til it reached the clouds in the afternoon sky, blinding everyone who saw it, temperorily til it died down.

The only survivor of the village was a girl who just turned five year old, with no records at all except for her name and date of birth and blood type. A girl who had wiped out everyone in the village, yet didn't even know what happened...

* * *

'Just like the boy... yes... Just like him.' thought Mikomi as she felt the mark of the pheonix embedded on her shoulder. Recalling how the pheonix forced to take control of her body, tears silently fell down Mikomi's cheek.

'My name... is hope. Why do i bring others nothing but misfortune?... This boy... Just like myself... I must get him out of his hell... I must!' At this current resolve, she marched off to her superiors office.

-

"Yes... yes... understood. Yes. Okay. Goodbye."

Sighing, the elder captain of the special forces termed as night-stalkers put the phone down, a frown deeply set in on his forehead.

A knock on his door suprised him. "Come in."

He looked suprised as Mikomi walked in. Before he could say anything, Mikomi went straight to the point.

"I want to request to adopt this child as my younger brother. I know what he has been through and what he has done."

"Request denied." the captain said without hesitation. "You know what he has done. He cannot be allowed to go and destroy more people."

"Sir, with all due respect, its precisely because he no longer will kill anymore people which is the reason i want to take him in." Mikomi countered.

"He already has his heart torn into many pieces... please sir, he... is like myself... burdened by something we did not wish for... nothing anyone should have... what he needs now sir, is not punishment. what he needs, is someone who cares."

The captain paused at that to think.

Sighing once again, he said, "Hang on Mikomi, let me make a few calls..."

"Hello, Kazekage-sama... we have got hold of the destroyer of the leaf... yes... affirmative. I called because Mikomi, the chosen bearer of the pheonix has requested to take in the destroyer of the leaf... yes... I understand. yes... okay. it will be done. okay. goodbye."

Turning around to face Mikomi, the captain sighed again.

"Oi, old man, stop sighing. It won't do you any good. Now, spit it out, yes or no?" Mikomi asked impatiently, a frown darkening her beautiful features.

"Shut up with the 'old man' shit... The Kazekage said its alright that you take him in. He also says he will personally come down and ensure the destroyer of the leaf gets what he deserves."

"Alright! Thanks for the trouble old man! See ya later!" Blowing a kiss at the elderly man, she turned and ran down the hallway closing the door with a loud slam.

* * *

"Yo kid, you're coming with me! Lets go. I think you need to get a bath and some fresh clothes. Your old clothes stink..."

Naruto looked up in suprise and just stared at the beautiful girl, mouth wide open.

"Oi! I said come with me! What do you think you're..." her sentence trailed off as she noticed his expression on his face.

"Ano... I bet no one has ever treated you this nice before! come along now! I'll treat you to Ramen at my place!" Mikomi smiled widely and started dragging a protesting Naruto along.

-

When they reached Mikomi's home, Mikomi was still full of energy and insisted on Naruto eating.

"Why are you treating me so nicely...? Do you know what I am...?" asked Naruto in a voice that trembled with anguish, his azure eyes downcast.

"Nani? Well... its because... you really remind me of myself." replied Mikomi simply.

With that answer, Naruto's head jerked up in suprise, his eyes this time, reflecting the rays of the sun, showing Mikomi all his pain, sorrow and anguish. 'Blood vessels were all over his eyes, beautiful cerulean eyes...' thought Mikomi silently.

"But do you realise what i've done...? I've killed all those whom i've held dear to me... I've let my father down... I've let Tsunade-bachan down... Its all my fault..." whispered Naruto, as the seemingly endless tears started pooling in those beautiful eyes of his again.

Unable to bear it any longer, Mikomi held him tight and kissed him fully on his lips, tears collecting in her own eyes.

'Oh kami-sama... what am i doing? This feels so... right...' thought Mikomi as her tongue explored his mouth.

'nani! what is she doing! hm... this feels really good...' thought Naruto as he let go of his suprise and kissed her back.

Unknowing to both of them, they had tears streaming down their cheeks.

Naruto, breaking the kiss, took a step back and shook himself.

"Gomen... I don't know what am I doing... Sorry... I am so sorry..." He whispered, not daring himself to look at the eyes of the kunoichi.

"Its alright. I just couldn't take it anymore... You were in so much pain... Besides, it felt really good... that, you gotta admit!" said Mikomi cheekily as she blushed crimson knowing what she really did.

"Urm... Do you even think its right? I mean... You are supposed to treat me as your brother... Ano... not that i didn't like it but I..." stammered Naruto as he shifted his weight uncomfortably from left foot to right foot and vice versa repeatedly before being cut off by Mikomi.

"Well... I've checked up on your records and... whats four years between friends?" said Mikomi.

'Oh... so she knows who i am already... if i ever get accepted by anyone again, its her. if friends, then by kami-sama, so be it!' thought Naruto happily, letting go of his past.

Though Mikomi said that, her heart ached, wishing that they could be more than friends...

"Oh well, I did say I would treat you to Ramen right? Lets get going!" shouted Mikomi happily as she dragged Naruto to the door happily and into the sunlight.

'This looks like a beautiful day.' Naruto thought happily as he looked at the clouds. 'Lets hope kami-sama will allow me to start my life all over again here...'

Little did the two notice and angry pair of lavender white eyes trailing after them, the owner of the white eyes then swore, " I will have my revenge!"

* * *

The end.  
To be continued.  
Chapter 4: Betrayal

Not too angsty this time i think... I tried to add in more emotions. D I hope its better than last time.  
And, the Kurenai part in the precious chapter, its stance, not st21.  
Some error probably occurred during the upload.  
RR please! I hope to get more reviews this time! Thanks to Kunoichi dreamer and zaivon! your reviews really encouraged me to post up this chapter soon.  
Thank you so much for your support! I love you guys!

ero-jounin


	4. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in my story! Even the characters Serious! don't sue me, my PC juz spoiled and i am broke! 

And... Thanks for the reviews dudes! I saw them at my school PC. MY Home PC broke down so took me quite a while to write again.  
Besides, i had to do some research cos i am planin' to write an Icha Icha series!  
haha!

Chapter 4: Awakening

Across the lands, in the eastern mountains, southern plains and western valleys, several people woke up, with searing pain on their foreheads.

Green, purple and white aura's flared, lighting up the night sky for miles around.

That was the night, of which the guardians awoke from their slumber, of which a sign that meant the beginning of a new era about to begin.

A young man, about 19 years old went to the river and noticed a cresent (like a semi-circle) mark on his forehead with a dot on top.

"Damn... I wonder what happened last night... What the? What is this thing on my forehead?" he screamed, as he wiped blood away from the green mark on his forehead.

As he striked to wipe the mark away, it flared and rendered him unconcious.

"Where am i?..." the guy with green hair asked himself,"what the hell is this place!"

**"we are in the boundaries of your mind, young one," **a voice answered from the surrounding darkness.

**"you, out of the many, have been chosen by destiny to be the guardian of the eastern mountains."**

"what? me! You've got to be kidding me... i can't even guard myself from those damn bandit ninjas!"

"thats because you've never tried. now, when you awaken, try summoning your spiritual energy, known to the ninjas as chakra."

"wait! then what the hell do i call you? Hey!"

"damn... that damn kid... wait til i get my hands on her..." the man growled as he held his head, throbbing from pain.

'hey hang on a second? How come i know its a 'she'? must be a feminine voice i guess... now let me try out what she said...'

The man sat down and reached out for his spiritual strength through meditation.  
He closed his eyes and all he saw, was darkness. And he shifted his focus from darkness to the source of live. The heart.

He felt a rush of energy thru his abdonmen which became a rush of adredline in his body.

He opened his eyes and realised he was floating on air.

'cool! damn, i never knew i could do such things!'

**that is because you have never tried it.**

'yeah true true... hey! what are you doing here?'

**as i have said, i am but fraction of your mind. Now, this energy is bestowed upon you, making you stronger than most ninja's but your body may not be able to take it, hence, my suggestion is to form a spirit weapon.**

'what? spirit weapon? what the hell is that?'

a spirit weapon is a weapon based on energy. just as jutsu's are based on chakra, spirit weapons too, are made from chakra.

'wow... i feel really powerful now... its like i could tear down a mountain with my bare hands...well, time to practice.'

with that, the man jumped on to his feet and ran out of the door and up the mountain, next to his village.

in half an hour, he reached the top of the mountain which was really high.

"Wow! This is fantastic! Haha!" the man cried out as he started jumping around.

So much energy he was radiating that he didn't notice the solid snow he was standing on was melting til he fell down.

"Oh my God! I am going to die! help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...!" was the last thing he cried out.

The last thing he recalled has hitting the water, before he lost conciousness...

* * *

In the southern plains, a ninja, whose age was in the middle twenties, held his left shoulder in agony, cursing for all he was worth.

As time passed, the pain vanished, as he fell into a deep sleep.

He woke up, noticing that there was a tattoo of a tortise with an extra snake head and tail on his shoulder.

'What the hell? Since when did i put such an ugly tattoo over there? Its ugly... And... WHAT THE SHIT? My ANBU tattoo?  
Its missing?'

Then he started circulating the chakra to see if his ANBU tattoo just went missing temporarily.

It wasn't. That was when the Tattoo started glowing purple and aura started leaking out in the shape of tiny purple spheres.

The aura transformed into a tortise with an extra snake head in front of him.

The ninja, whose name was Kei, stood there, his mouth open wide with shock.

**"what are you gaping at? never seen a celestial guardian before? I thought we were famous! close ur mouth kid. it stinks."** said the tortise head, the snake head hissing away.

**"He'sss sssupposed to be the next guardian, ssso we are here to instruct you. Sssince you are already versed in chakra all we have to do isss to tell you, your purpossse..."** the snake head hissed, snapping at the tortise.

**"Okay okay... sheesh... anyone would have thought you never seen a guardian before... anyway, we are known as the Jet tortise. And hey Kid, we guardians are a force to ensure the balance of good and evil in this place. I don't care what or how you do it.Just make sure that balance is kept. **" The tortise said slowly.

**"Yesss and there are... three othersss jussst like yoursself... Find them... and ensure peasse and harmony..."** The snake head hissed.

**"And hey, if i ever appear again, i don't wanna smell your mouth like this understand?"** The tortise head demanded as it started to fade away.

The ninja, Kei, stood there stunned, as the information sunk in.

'Hn... If i am a guardian, i should have the more chakra reserves than normal! thats great! haha!'

'well... i am a good guy after all, so i guess i should be more... nice... haha, time to take a look see if my weapon has taken shape,'

At this, Kei summoned a chakra weapon. It resembled a doubled edge sword with the snake tortise there.

'Oh well, at least it is solid now... I just hope its fun to be a guardian... At least i have an excuse to present to the Mizukage,  
so he would take my name of the missing-nin list...' he mused to himself hopefully.

With that he picked up his stuff and moved out of his temporary hut moving towards the sand village, humming as he moved along.

* * *

On the eastern side of the village of sand, a refugee from the leaf by the name of Hyuuga Hinata felt heat on her right chest.

Feeling very uncomfortable, she moved away from the tent, muttering to herself about the surroundings being too crowded and stuffy.

She stripped of her clothes in a nearby Oasis revealing a well sculpted body that any girl would kill for.

As she washed herself, a white aura burst from her right breast causing her to scream in shock.

Temporarily blinded she waited until the light faded and she gasped at what she saw.

A magnificent white tiger, as white as the purest snow stood on the edge of the water, gazing at her.

The tiger spoke,**" This is the first time, that I had to choose someone from the ninja realm... Guess it must have to do with balance huh?"**

In awe Hinata merely nodded her head as she stared at the beautiful creature.

**"Well... I think you should know that you're the next guardian of the west... Pheonix chose her human 12 years ago. As far as i am concerned, congratulations. You're the next guardian in line. Because of this, You will be bestowed with extened spiritual strength, which is known to you as chakra and a pair of spiritual, also chakra dual swords."**

With a grin, it added,**"The fact i chose you, is because of your unique personality and sense of righteousness. Its not because you have a great body that i chose you."**

At that moment, Hinata realised that she was, naked.

Blushing, the submerged herself underwater, leaving her head above the water.

**"Well, since thats about it, i've got to go. See ya!"** with that the snow tiger dissapeared without a trace.

That was when she realised a tattoo of a tiger on the top of her right chest, right below the shoulder blade.

She smiled fondly, recalling Naruto saying she was one of his precious people during the chuunin exams the past year.

'See Naruto, I have become stronger! I am now a guardian of the way! But... that means i have to leave my people... I guess I'll inform father before i leave... I think i'll thank Kazekage-sama as well for sheltering us...'

With that plan in mind, Hinata took her towel to dry herself, and put on her clothes.

As she walked, she recalled the tiger saying something about pheonix.

'I guess i'll try looking for the pheonix as well. That is, after i've found Naruto-kun again...'

Smiling at the thought of finding Naruto again, she sang a sweet melody as she moved towards the Kazekage office.

* * *

In the meantime

"NARUTO! STOP DOING THAT!" Shouted an angry Mikomi as she threw a frying pan in the direction of Naruto.

"What! All i did was try to help fix breakfast! How the hell... OW!" Naruto did not finish his sentence when a table came crashing into him.

"You're GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY KITCHEN! PHEONIX WING DARTS!" shouted Mikomi, as several darts exploded around the house,  
all missing Naruto by a few inches.

"Ne? YOU OLD HAG! You missed!" Laughed Naruto pointing at Mikomi.

Sighing, Mikomi sat down complaining, "Boy, did i make a big mistake offering to bring you home..."

Suddenly, a mark of fire started to form on her forehead.

Startled, she cried out, "Naruto! RUN! Its happening again!" Naruto stared at her as though she was a specimen from a lab.

"Ne, Nee-san, whats that red mark on your forehead? It looks pretty cool!" said Naruto meekly as he poked it.

She rolled her eyes, and wondered, 'Hey, how come it didn't explode... wierd...'

Mikomi suddenly felt a wave of weariness come over her.

Letting out a loud yawn, she told Naruto,"hey, Outoto, let me grab an hour of sleep or so... You really made me use up all my chakra on those damn darts!"

Laughing at her again, Naruto nodded.

Suddenly, his expression turned serious, asking,"hey, big sister, you think i'll be allowed to go check out my old village?..."

"Yeah yeah... I'll go with you after i wake up... now shut up and lemme get some sleep..." grumbled Mikomi as she grabbed a pillow and pulled it over he head as she went to sleep.

Her dreams were anything but uneventful.

* * *

LOL, end of chapter 4.  
I am worn out... haha... Borrowed some ideas from the comic the celestial zone.  
I think i need to write more. I seem to be writing less and less.  
Oh yeah, and more reviews please:D Sorry for taking so long 


	5. Oh, what a plight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Thanks for all da reviews.

P.S. This is gonna be a short one. yeah. i don't know why, but suddenly i forgot all my ideas. is this called a writers block? well, hope not.

* * *

Chapter 5 : The Green Dragon cave

"Ow... my head hurts... wait... WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN THIS...! SLIMY CAVE! EWWWWW!" the to-be guardian complained, his voice echoing throughout the cave.

**"Be silent!"** , a normal, yet awe-inspiring voice boomed out.

'Hey, where'd that voice come from? erh...' the man with Green hair, known as Yumino Akira, thought to himself as he scratched the back of head in a dumb manner.

**"I am all around you! don't try to see me because i am not real."** the voice said.

'wait... does that mean i am insane? urm... must have been the headache last night. nevermind, let me slap myself, so i can wake up. yeah.' thinking as such, the young man smacked himself hard on his cheek only to be rewarded by a loud roar of laughter booming off the walls of the cave.

**"No, this is not a dream. You are indeed the next guardian of the mountains, Yumino Akira. Heavy responsibilities await you... blah blah..."**

While the voice was talking all about his future responsibilities, the mind of Akira drifted back to the series of events leading him back to where he is currently.

"OH! Now I know how i came here!" shouted Akira with a dumb smile on his face, unconciously interrupting the voice, who is the essence of the previous dragon guardian, who just so conincidently, did not like to be interrupted.

After giving Akira an earful on giving a person proper respect while he is talking, he accidently knocked Akira out by subconciously gathering immense amounts of chakra to form a solid body of his.

Sighing, the previous Guardian, rubbed his temples, trying to calm down a raging headache. Giving a look at the now knocked out Akira, he shook his head, telling himself **'this is going to be a loooooong day...'**

* * *

meanwhile, at the leaf refugee encampment

* * *

"Hyuuga Hinata! What's the meaning of this! A request to find THAT MONSTER! No! Even if its the Hokage's order, i am NOT going to sacrifice my daughter!" roared Hyuuha Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga clan, the vein throbbing in his forehead, signifying his rage.

In a pleading manner, the would-have-been Hyuuga heiress, stummered, "A-ano... E-even if he had ki-killed the en-enti-entire village, i am sure he was at his wits end. I-I don't fe-feel i-its his fault!"

"Hyuuga Hinata! How dare you stand up for him? I will not stand for this! Get out of this place! I will never see you again!"

One of the surviving Hyuuga elders was shocked, and he tried to intervene on Hinata's behalf saying,"Hyuuga-sama, I am sure she is not feeling too well, urm... mayb..."

He never got to finish his sentence when Hiashi interrupted him,"Anyone who contest with my judgement can get out of this camp, NOW!"

Everyone stared, expecting the former Hyuuga heiress to break down and cry or something like that. Little did they expect her to pick herself up with as much dignity as she could muster and stride out of the camp, back straight, walking tall.

About ten metres away, she turned he head around and said so clamly that the desert winds almost seemed so be still.

"If you people don't want to change your attitude, watch out, because what happened recently might very well happen again. And this time, it will be me cleaning up you trash!"

With that, Hinata vanished in a whirl of sand, pretty much the way Gaara did.

That night, another kunoichi of the leaf vanished, to be marked a missing-nin for the rest of her days.

* * *

well, thats it for now. I am kinda tired.  
sorry for not writing more... I am lacking tons of inspiration for names and such.  
yeah.  
anyways, read and review okay? it always helps.  
Oh, and if you can think of names for the snake tortise, it'd be very helpful. i wanted to use Kabuto, but... nah...

next chapter.  
the central guardian!


	6. The central Guardian! Oh Another organis...

Apologies for taking so long. Haha... Was so happy slacking, i totally forgot i have a story.Anyways, since i am typing this, might as well get on with it. 

BTW, Anyone can think of a name for Crimson night in Japanese? or... I'd be using english, kay?

* * *

Where we left off: 

With that, Hinata vanished in a whirl of sand, pretty much the way Gaara did.

That night, another kunoichi of the leaf vanished, to be marked a missing-nin for the rest of her days.

* * *

Chapter 6: The central Guardian! 

Begin:

Back with Naruto

"Ne Ne... Neechan, Lets go get RAMEN! We'll Go back to check Konoha out after lunch okay?"

"Hang on a second... Let me go sort somethings out with the commander. I'll come home in an hour or two alright?"

"Okay Neechan!YES! RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!" Naruto cried out with much gusto, as Mikomi walked out of the house with a small smile on her face.

Within minutes, Mikomi was outside the office, hearing two voices raging against one another.

"Listen sir! I am convinced that the prisoner we, rather, she caught is a demon! He must have wiped out half of Konoha! At the very least!"

"I understand what you are feeling right now Yoshiko, but, we must not forget,that we are supposed to be emotionless tools for our village! Tell me, what good will his death bring us?"

The angry voice snarled,

"Commander, I respect you, but do not push me around like some toy! I..."

Before he could finish he was cut-off.

"Excuse me for the interruption, but may i ask what is going on here?" Mikomi said, as she strode into the room.

"Nothing..." was the reply quickly muttered by the Hyuuga as he excused himself from the room.

The aged commander sighed as he seated himself into his chair.

"Mikomi... According to the results of the searches done by Yoshiko and his team... Konoha was assaulted by an unknown assailant. He believes it is done by the bo..."

"The boy i brought in, right? Not really a suprise. I mean... after all, he came in soaked with blood..." she stated sadly.

"So i think you guessed already..." The old commander said.

"Well, of course old man! You think i am S-L-O-W like you!" snapped Mikomi at her commander.

Shocked by the sudden change in mood swings, he was stunned. A few moments after he settled himself down while muttering curses under his breath, he began to speak,

"Well... Yoshiko wants him killed, but, i can't as the Kazekage wishes to have him. Alive... And as you know... Yoshiko can be... stubborn."

"I understand commander, but i believe its not the boys fault... After all, I..."

"I know about your past Mikomi. And, yes. I too do not believe it is the boys fault. After all, I am sure you and I know who he is..."

Mikomi put her hands on her hips, eyeing the old man strangely, saying,

"If you are hiding anything from me, i suggest you spit it out old man! I don't like to be lied to."

"Ah... So you don't know... Well, its like this... 13 years ago... blah blah blah" (I mean... you guys know rite?)

* * *

Now! Central Guardian!

* * *

In the middle of a dangerous valley 

"So... Ishimaro-san... You're finally here... Now that the five of us are all gathered, let us plan our moves for the next ten years." A man with onyx coloured hair in a centre parting and electric blue eyes with 3 triangles surrounding it exclaims.

"Relax Genshi... He has only Just arrived. Let him catch his breath before we start. After all, what have we to worry about?" A firey haired woman spoke, her voice, meledious like the wind. Her eyes flashed open to reveal the darkest indigo without pupils.

"Hush you two! You are disturbing my meditation!" A man with hair of the lightest green tilted towards the left, snapped in irritation, as his eyes too flashed open, revealing... darkness, just pits of the darkest black.

"Hmph... Enough talk Reiko, Shimiro. As Genshi has mentioned, let us make haste, for our time is short and there is much to be done." A man with spiked dark blue hair said, firey red eyes opened, with five tear drops surrounding each pupil, spinning slowly, but ceaselessly.

"Aa... As expected I am the last again..." muttered Ishimaro, whose spiky hair was bright yellow and eyes shining silver.

"Well, can't be helped... I have this juicy bit of news i think you may all be interested in..." He shouted enthusiactically, as he deactivated his doujutsu, as they turned brown.

"You know... Konoha was ravaged by the boy called Uzumaki Naruto, and... It seems he is carrying the Kyuubi..." Ended Ishimaro, with a wild grin on his face.

A quiet moment. Then Genshi asked with sarcasm in his voice,

"The one the 'Akatsuki' is after, is he not?"

"Apparently, yes. However, I recently discovered, that these tailed beasts, are not the most powerful creatures!" exclaimed Ishimaro, his grin widening.

"Explain Ishimaro." Said the man with red eyes, apparently, the leader of the five.

Nodding Ishimaro continued, "There are this five guardians to this world, and, it seems to me, that they are stronger than any human comprehension!"

"Why so? We are supposed to be the pinnacle! Even the Kyuubi could not stand on one of us!" questioned Reiko.

Smiling, Ishimaro said, " Because Reiko-san, I am the strongest of them all. I am the golden nymph."

"Then you would still go with us?" Questioned the leader.

"Yes. Of course, since we will just be adding on members to our group. Recruitment is good for the soul!" smiled Ishimaro, as the rest digested the information.

"Be at ease Ishimaro. We shall now enter our abode in the other dimension. Our bodies will be safe here." the leader said, as he closed his eyes.

One by one, they shut their eyes, and their bodies stopped breathing.

Five people, dressed in cloaks of the darkest blue, heads covered by the same straw hats of their 'rival' the Akatsuki.

Who are they and... just how strong are they?

* * *

Stay in tune: Chapter 7: What are these... creatures?

all 9 different tailed demons and 9 fallen celestial creatures in their own realm.

Lol... Thanks for that one little review. It helped.  
Haha, i am pathetic. 5 chapters and 14 reviews... Haha, better than nothing i suppose.  
I guess i should practice more huh? what say you guys?


End file.
